


There Are Days

by Aethelia



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: After Crank Palace, Angst, Character Death, Kinda Spoiler, M/M, Newt-Centered, alternative universe, au!, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelia/pseuds/Aethelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days when he wakes up and he automatically reaches to his right. <br/>There were days when his fingers would intertwine with another, one larger and with more callouses.<br/>What is Paradise without your other half?<br/>Nothing. It's nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Days

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentines Day. I really like the dynamics between Minewt, and I decided to take a stab at writing this pairing. There aren't a lot of obvious moments between the two in the movies...but after pausing, staring, and zooming in on the screen? The amount of stuff going on is out of this world.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the series, don't own the characters nor the actors (though trust me I wished); this fic is unbeta'd.
> 
> Anyways, read, enjoy, and review?

There are days when he wakes up and he automatically reaches to his right.  
There were days when his fingers would intertwine with another, one larger and with more callouses.

Sometimes he'd look into the mirror and wonder if he was really free; the bloodshot eyes and less than sane thoughts he had certainly did nothing to reassure him.

He can't bear to see Thomas anymore. There was no blame - he only did what he was asked to do.

_"Please Tommy, please."_

Should have listened to the leader, you shuck face. Didn't I shucking tell you we'd find a way out?

Nothing ever goes according to plan. There is no happily ever after. He just never thought he'd have to survive in a world without his other half.

His other half, who still knew whenever something was awry, who still came running because _slim it I just know something's wrong_.

His other half, who had warned him before that _I won't let you fill your head with klunk again. Sorry princess, I guess your plan will have to fail again._

His other half - **Minho** , who had, without even hesitating, rushed in front of him to cover him and take the bullet. _For him._

The irony? The cure was given only a few days later.

If only he had waited; had listened to that slinthead; had believed in him.

There are days when his hands grasp around air, and he turns on his side, curling into the suffocating blankets

There were days when his hands found warmth, and he was pulled into an affectionate embrace.


End file.
